Away From the World
by Music24601
Summary: Enjolras and Eponine are expected to play certain roles in the world. What happens when they can stop pretending and be themselves. Away From the World. Rated to be Safe. Might be T, but better not risk it.


**AN: My second one-shot. I'm kind of excited. **

**Just I quick note I modified the story a bit to fit with what was happening. In no way, shape, or form do I own Les Miserables. **

**Away From the World**

Eponine walked briskly through the streets of Paris. Every now and again there would be a noise or a shadow movement but she pressed on. Normally she would stop or duck into a sheltered place but not tonight. Tonight nothing was going to exist. Not her family, not Javert and his constables, not even the rats that lived in the sewers. The only thing that was going to live tonight would be her and him. She slowed down her pace as her destination got closer. She found the place she was looking for and went inside.

The ABC Café was dark and deserted, having been shut up for the night. She continued quietly to the back room where there was a trap door which led to the cellars. She lifted it, stepped inside, and made her way down the staircase. The cellar was dark but one solitary candle was lit on a table. Picking it up and holding it out in front of her she made her way through the dark and damp. Eventually she reached the one solitary door near the end of the cellars.

She smiled when she saw it and remembered the day when they had discovered its existence. Both were surprised to find it, especially here, but they didn't complain. After that first time they had taken to sort of tidy it whenever they visited it. Of course _he _had to ask the landlord's permission, and whether because he didn't care or just never used the room he said it was fine. She was glad of that when _he_ told her.

Pulling out of her daze she opened the door and entered. It was a small bedroom. Small meaning there was enough room for a chair, small table, one shelf on the wall, and a bed that could just fit two people. A few rugs, which they had brought, were laid around to make it look like it was one mismatched carpet. There was a small window in which light was currently coming through but there were also a few candles on the shelf for when there was none.

"I thought you might not make it tonight." Said a deep voice from behind her.

"I couldn't get away." She said locking the door and turning around.

Enjolras was sitting on the bed staring at her. He had already draped his coat and vest over the solitary chair and placed his boots in the corner of the room. He was now only wearing his black trousers and white crisp shirt. He stood and walked the extremely short amount of steps to her. He grabbed the candle, took off her hat and set them both down on the table. Just watching him was making Eponine shiver and practically melt. When he faced her again he began to untie her coat.

"I'm glad you were able to get away." He said as he slid the coat off her body "I did get here a little earlier than usual, but then I was getting scared that you wouldn't show up."

She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck.

"I'll never not show up. It's just that sometimes are harder to get away from than others. You know that."

"Yes, I do." He answered leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

His touch was soft. It always was when they began because he wasn't sure what she had gone through that day and didn't want to hurt her. However when she applied pressure to his mouth he took that as a sign that she was alright and kissed her harder. He ran his tongue across her mouth, parting her lips. She allowed him inside without hesitation as he began to lead her back across the room towards the bed.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She lifted his shirt over his head and ran her petite hands along his bare chest and back. She reached down for his trousers but he brought them back up.

"Not yet." He said as they continued to kiss.

After a few more moments the kiss broke and Eponine pulled away slightly. Enjolras used this opportunity to remove her shirt, exposing her naked top half to his gaze. He lightly caressed her chest with his lips causing her to hum and moan in pleasure. He slowly rolled them over, being gentle with her fragile form, so that she was lying beneath him on the bed. He kept her legs elevated for a few more minutes do he could remove her tattered shoes along with her ragged skirt and undergarment (or lack-there-of). When she was completely bare he lowered her legs and she sat up to kiss him again.

Her hands worked between them and worked to get his trousers off. Once that task was accomplished her hands found their way to his hips and traced up his body, across his muscles and eventually down to the hardness of his groin. Enjolras hissed as the tip of one of her fingers traced his length.

"Eponine." He said removing her hand from his crotch and laying her back down.

She shuttered at the sound of her name coming from his perfect lips and felt almost faint as his body descended down to hers.

"Ready?" he said, kissing her neck and chest.

"I've been ready all day." She answered, almost breathless "Enjolras, please. Take me."

"Mmmm. Now who would I be to deny that?"

He raised his body up a few inches and began to enter himself into her. Not to fast, but neither slow. He paused once he was all the way in and looked down at her.

"Do you need a moment?"

He always asked her this too, just incase she was in pain from earlier that day.

"No. Now hurry."

Not being one to deny a lady, Enjolras began to move. He went at her pace. He always went at her pace. Always slower at the beginning, but speeding up as she told him to. Tonight was a faster night; he was almost at top speed. She hadn't been kidding when she said she wanted him to hurry.

Their love making continued off and on through the night. When morning finally came it was always the same. They both knew that they had to leave and be where people expected them to be. Enjolras with his students, and Eponine out on the streets. However as they kissed one last time before parting ways both where glad to have their secret life together.

Away from the world.

* * *

><p>The battle had started up again and Eponine was running as fast as she could to reach the barricades. Enjolras had told her to stay away from the fight but she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get to him. She continued to run but suddenly stopped.<p>

Enjolras was up against a wall glaring at a group of his foes. For a moment she thought that they would let him go. Then she heard the shots, and Enjolras fell to the ground.

"NO!"

She ran down the street, past Enjolras' executioners and fell down kneeling at his side. She lightly shook him and called out his name knowing that nothing would happen. He was dead. She buried her face in his bloody cloths and cried.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest.

She never heard the cocking of the pistol or the single shot fired into the back of her neck, ending her life.

* * *

><p>"Eponine. Eponine can you hear me?"<p>

Eponine opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know where she was but there was a lot of mist. She looked to her other side and nearly screamed when she saw Enjolras kneeling next to her.

"How…"

She didn't even need to finish as she saw him look down and followed his gaze. There, below them were… well… them. Enjolras was on his back with blood coming out of mouth and stains on his shirt with Eponine on top of him, cold and still.

"Are we…" she started.

"Yes." He finished.

"So, this is Heaven?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go find out?" he said standing up and offering her his hand.

She took it and he helped her to stand up. They had only walked a few steps in the mist when Enjolras paused and looked at her.

"Eponine, for what it's worth, I love you too."

A smile lit up on her face.

"You heard me."

"Yes, I did."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart they walked on. They had only had a short time together in life. Now they had forever in their afterlife.

Away from the world.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
